Typical handling systems (e.g., distribution systems, sorting systems, and the like) often utilize a container or tray for holding the components being handled. At times during the handling process, these trays may be emptied and stored for future use. Oftentimes, a buffer system is integrated into the handling system to accommodate storage of these empty trays. A buffer system usually includes conveyors, like the conveyors in the handling system, for individually and separately storing the empty trays. In this configuration of a buffer system, the empty trays may occupy large amounts of floor space and excess amounts of machinery (i.e., conveyors) for storing the empty trays. In addition, the empty trays must be transferred between the handling system and the buffer system upon storage, and from the buffer system back to the handling system for re-entry into the handling system. As a result of a complicated transfer point between the handling and buffer systems, a complicated transfer mechanism is typically required to transfer the empty trays between the handling and buffer systems. Such a transfer mechanism may also occupy large amounts of floor space.